Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom
Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom is Supreme GKND Leader. She's a tyrannical child alien leader with the powers to bend space at will. In Operation: GALACSIA, Dimentia started GKND after finding the Star God, Jirachi crash landed on her planet, along with Numbuhs Infinity and 74.239. She told them about the disease of adulthood, and the four of them built their own base and went around to many different planets, convincing children to rise and fight against adults. She also picked one kid to join her group from each planet and slowly built up her organization as the years went on, keeping herself and her operatives young using Jirachi's magic mixed with the Fountain of Dreams. Her henchmen are three Magiblots. Throughout GALACSIA's plot, Dimentia always seemed suspicious of hiding secrets from her operatives, secrets which her new operative, Nigel was quick to discover. Dimentia held a secret dungeon, which held many different alien adults, as well as Chad and Maurice. When Dimentia caught Numbuh 1 down there, she explained to him that those adults were the most heartless and evil, and that Chad and Maurice recently did traitorous things to GKND. She also ordered Numbuh 1 to NOT speak to anyone of what he saw down there. Dimentia also seemed to have a strong distaste in love, and her operatives were ordered to NOT have any sort of romantic relationship, for love "was an adult thing". She explained to Nigel that that was the reason she wanted to break up him and Lizzie, and constantly tried to convince him that Rachel was a heartless, traitorous friend to him that never cared, but Numbuh 1 never believed her for a second. When Dimentia had an unexpected visit from Rachel herself while Nigel was away, she tried her best to convince Rachel to leave, telling her that Nigel never cared and that she should just decommission herself and forget everything. But just before she did, Nigel got back from his mission and he and Rachel were overjoyed to see each other, much to Dimentia's dismay. However, Dimentia was relieved when Nigel decided to stay in GKND in the end, much to Rachel's extreme sadness. Nigel was sad as well when their last moments together was over and she had to go back to Earth. After Nigel's showdown with the Nightmare King the next day, the spirit revealed to him that Dimentia was just lying about the disease, so that Jirachi could always keep her young forever and never have to grow up. He also revealed that he and Dimentia used to date before she told him about her plan, to which he left her, leaving the crazy leader to ban all love from her organization out of rage and hurt. The bald Brit then ventured to the secret area below the Fountain of Dreams, where he found his REAL parents, who told him Dimentia's plans to destroy the universe, using the Star Rod to awaken Zathura, her home world inside a black hole. Nigel threatened to tell the others about her plan, but Dimentia believed Jirachi would never believe him. However, it turned out, the mariachi band stuck a small hidden camera in Nigel's vest since Planet Kateenia, which recorded everything on his journey, including Dimentia's confession. However, before he could play it for Jirachi, he and his friends had to go save his home planet, Earth, when it was being invaded by the Irken Empire. During the invasion, Nigel asked Numbuh 10 (Eva Roberts) to fly to Sector L and play the confession on the news. But on their way back, Dimentia and her Magiblots appeared in their COOL-BUS and engaged Numbuh 10 in a battle, in which the anchorwoman broke Dimentia's magic mirror. During the fight, Numbuh 10 noticed a plane to the side of the ship, and jumped her to way to the back door and opened it, the strong wind forcing the Magiblots out the bus for them to be chopped up by the plane's propellors, killing them. Eva and Dimentia then fought at the roof of the bus, where Eva used a chi blocking technique to stop Dimentia's bending. Dimentia was then able to push Eva over the edge, making her hold on for life. Dimentia then took this opportunity to kick her off, but not before blurting out her full name, Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom. Before Dimentia could finish her, she was suddenly pushed over the edge by Numbuh 11.0 (Kade Jackson), who helped Eva back up. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Operatives